


What is Brown?

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Empty whiskey bottles</i>
    <br/>
    <i>That you can't recall drinking</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	What is Brown?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another creative writing assignment.  
> "What is [pick a color]?"  
> I didn't intend to write a Dean poem, but then it happened and I was A-OK with it.
> 
> P.S. For anyone who's reading Breathe, i'm almost done with part 19. It should be up tonight assuming I get it done before Cult & PLL.

Freckles

Scattered across planes of bronze,

Obscured by artificial lights

Because angel kisses are only visible

When seen under the sun.

 

Your bedroom door

In the only house you ever knew—

Before the fire, and after still,

But darker,

And with foul memories attached.

 

Dad’s old leather jacket

Scented with a unique mix of

You and the car’s interior and

What little remains of Dad.

 

Dirt under nails

From crossroads and

Gunpowder residue

That never quite cleans off

Completely.

 

Empty whiskey bottles

That you can’t recall drinking

So you blame your brother,

But he knows that you have a problem

And he says he didn’t touch

Your damn drink.

 

Coffins and roadside crosses

And all graves unmarked,

Save the dead grass that refuses

To grow.

 

Your mother’s favorite flannel

Before blinding hues

Engulfed it.


End file.
